


hmmm

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 3





	hmmm

i just saw a hummingbird!!

it was outside at the red flowers in front of my house

i've never seen a hummingbird here!! i didn't know my state had hummingbirds!!

and now i'm listening to killby girl and making myself a cup of tea

that's like, basically, kind of sort of almost breakfast, right?

(right)

also save the bees!! this is not a metaphor please don't get mad at me i mean literally me and my mom watched a tv show about it recently and now i've been doing research into it because i think that it's kind of sad that the bees are dying because i like honey it's good for tea and i like tea

y'know this account could just be fake i could be making it up so that you think i'm happy and you wouldn't know

just saying

pop punk anthems are the current vibe

i don't have much to say but whatever


End file.
